


He's My Best Friend

by Virago77



Series: Masturbation Games [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: Derek finally talks to Stiles.





	He's My Best Friend

* * *

 

**He’s My Best Friend**

 

Derek and Stiles were days away from their three month anniversary.  After Stiles had seen him semi-nude in the locker room, Derek finally got the boost of courage he had needed to speak to the boy.  Derek had been attracted to Stiles since the first day he arrived at Beacon Hills High, but after the locker room incident, he knew that Stiles was attracted to him too.  He approached him at lunch the next day, much to the chagrin of his new friend Scott McCall.  Derek put on his most confident grin and introduced himself a half-minute before asking him out to see the newest Marvel movie.

            Stiles’ mouth was stuck in an ‘o’ shape for several of the longest seconds of Derek’s life before he finally stammered, “Sure, I—I’d love to.”

            Derek smirked, “Great.  The movie starts at 7:45, I’ll pick you up by 7:00,” he said before getting up from the table and strolling away.  He grinned to himself as he listened to McCall sputter about the fact that _they_ were supposed to see the movie together tomorrow.  “Scotty, the hottest guy in Beacon County—quite possibly the world— just asked me out!” Stiles said.

            Scott huffed, then said, “Right, fine, but you’re still seeing it with me tomorrow and you have to pretend like it’s your first time seeing it.”

            “Deal!”

            It didn’t take Derek much to convince his sister to let him borrow her Camaro for his first date with the sheriff’s kid.  She was a sheriff’s deputy and had given her approval of the family.  John Stilinski was a good man and an even better police officer and his son was, according to Laura, _“The cutest thing walking!  If I was your age I’d be all up on that Derek.”_

_“God Laura, don’t ruin it for me!”_

            Stiles looked and smelled like heaven when Derek picked him up that night, and the look on his face as he walked him to the passenger side of the sleek, black sports car was one Derek would never forget.  Derek nearly clawed through his hand as he watched Stiles glide his long fingers lovingly over the front fender and door.  “My sister let me borrow it,” Derek explained.

            “And you are so lucky to have her for a sister,” Stiles murmured.

            Derek grinned as he opened the door for Stiles, “She’s pretty cool—most of the time.”

            That date and every one since had been spectacular, whether he got to borrow Laura’s car, or his mother’s minivan, or if Stiles drove them in his crappy, but beloved, blue jeep.  But Derek had been cock-blocking himself for nearly three months, and he knew Stiles was feeling the strain.  He had kept them stuck at kissing since their fourth date.  There was now the added butt squeeze and a bit of grinding, but that was it.  They were both suffering from a continuous case of blue balls, and Derek had—somehow—convinced Stiles that he was just old fashioned.

            To Stiles’ credit, he was very understanding and never pushed for more, but Derek knew he wanted it.  Hell, Derek wanted it!  But he was barely able to keep the wolf contained when he was with Stiles, and if they moved past kissing, there was no telling what would happen.  He’d love nothing more than to wolf out and devour Stiles, but it was at his alpha’s discretion that they told outsiders their secret.  It was happening tonight and with any luck he’d get his mouth on more than Stiles’ neck before the weekend was over. 

            Without coming out and saying as much, Derek conveyed to Stiles that once his mother gave her approval, they could move on to the next stage of their relationship.  So it was pretty much understood that after a joint family dinner at the Hale’s, Derek and Stiles would be free to try everything they had fantasized about with one another.

            They were near bursting at the seams, which is why Derek wasn’t really surprised when his usual post-practice solo shower was interrupted by his boyfriend.  Derek was at the far end of the showers, just dipping his head beneath the warm spray, when he smelled Stiles’ scent, thick and musky.  He looked up, rubbing water from his eyes to see pale, mole speckled skin at the opposite end of the room, back facing him.  Derek felt his eyes flash at the sight of Stile’s round, naked ass.  He had to close them and use every trick his family had taught him about controlling the shift.

            When he heard Stiles moan, Derek gasped at the sound, eyes ripping open.  And then Stiles turned to the side and Derek groaned.  Stiles had his hand wrapped around his cock and was stroking it slowly.  He felt all the blood leave his head and shoot straight down to his dick.  Derek watched as Stiles palmed the swollen red head before gliding his fingers back down the shaft.  When he caught Stiles’ eyes, they had a mischievous glint and a smirk was on his face.  Derek understood what Stiles was doing, what he wanted.

            He took a deep, shuddering breath and then wrapped his fingers around his own uncut cock.  He twisted himself so that he and Stiles could see each other, watch one another while they caressed themselves.

            Stiles tilted his head back and reached his other hand down to cup his balls while his other hand sped up, “Oh!” he moaned.

            Derek got with the program, his foreskin pulled back with each stroke, revealing his fat cockhead and allowing Derek to palm it with his other hand.  He grunted at the sensation and then took his hand away before he got himself off too quickly. 

            He watched as Stiles’ body pulled tight, curving in on himself as he pumped his hand faster.  He watched as Stiles rolled his balls between his fingers and Derek moved his hand down to copy the motion.  Stiles’ hand switched to a twisting motion and he cried out, “Fuck, _Derek_!”

            Hearing his name falling from Stiles’ lips in a moan was too much for Derek.  “Oh holy fuck!” he gasped out as his hips moved of their own volition, jerking up to meet the hand that was squeezing his orgasm from him.  He shot against the shower wall crying and panting, barely containing a growl.

            Stiles had opened his eyes in time to see Derek coming; it proved better than his imagination and it set him off.  He pumped his cock as he came all over his fist and thighs.

            When they were both breathing normal again and the evidence of what they had done had washed away down the drains, Derek and Stiles finished the mundane task of cleaning, drying and dressing themselves.  Outside in the parking lot, they didn’t dare touch, not even a peck goodbye.  “See you tonight,” Stiles called before heading to his jeep.  Derek only nodded and headed toward home.


End file.
